


One Love, One Lifetime

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Running Away Together, Singing, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Erik is left alone in the Catacombs at the end of the Final Lair confrontation.He doesn't blame Christine for leaving, after all he could offer so little compared to her beloved childhood friend  The Vicomte.What he doesn't expect is for her to change her mind.
Relationships: Erik/Christine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	One Love, One Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a phantom fic. There's probably a whole lot of fics like this one but I decided that wasn't going to stop me writing and posting my own.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> The last thing I want is to discount the absolute beauty of the original ending nor would I condone a relationship based on obsession, murder etc but this is fiction and I love the idea of the Phantom getting his happily ever after.

As flames engulfed the Opera Populair, deep in the catacombs below the once grand, world renowned Opera House, a solitary figure sat at the foot of a small set of steps at the waters’ edge, the chime of the handmade music box the only sound to be heard despite the ensuing chaos occurring above.

Erik had made it long ago as a child, captive in a greedily run, cruelly led freak show many year ago. 

A lifetime ago he sometimes felt in fact.

Erik. That was the true name of the ‘fabled’ Opera Ghost that inhabited the Opera Populaire, that and his mask were the only things in this world his mother, now long dead, had ever given him other than her contempt and disgust.

Erik sat, mask -less, watching the small monkey figurine as the symbols in its paws chimed together, he, Erik, had always found a comforting, pleasant sound until now. He’d sent her away, the woman he’d loved, the only person to look past his…disfigurement and see the person he could be, hidden deep beneath.

Recalling the words the crowds had sung during the New Year’s Masquerade ball, Erik started his own rendition, somehow it timed perfectly with the unhurried melody of the music box  
“Masquerade, paper faces on parade.

Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…”

Erik covered the glass eyes of the monkey figurine, as though shielding even the inanimate creatures’ gaze from the sight of his bare, unsightly face.

Tears welled in Eriks’ eyes, he wasn’t surprised that Christine had left without much coaxing: he’d deceived her, killed for her…manipulated her. 

And yet…  
She’d kissed him. 

The first was perhaps, only to save the life of her true love, the Vicomte De Changney, but the second…the second he was sure had meant something more.

But that was why he’d had to push her away, to set her free. What life could he offer a woman such as his beloved Christine, especially now, with the Opera house on fire and the authorities most likely charging down into the catacombs at this very moment? 

No, a life on the run, without money, a home, and his disfigured features constantly in her sight, even without the mask she would always know it was there.

And then suddenly she was there, standing before him!

Eriks’ first thought was that she was an illusion, madness taking hold and sending images to torment him for his sins, countless as they were.

Yet as she stepped forward, toying nervously with the ring on her finger, Erik realized she was very real, but there was nothing he could say that would mend things, spoken words would sound only hollow and meaningless considering the magnitude of his crimes

“Christine I love you.” He sang, it was the only thing he could say that could hold any form of truth and sincerity now.

His voice was quiet and lacking its usual strength, near intimidating tone, yet it sounded perhaps the most raw and genuine he had ever sung before.

Christine looked down at him with such sympathy, such pity he wanted to turn away! There was still a slight tremble in her hands, tear tracks marred her cheeks and these would come of no surprise to anyone given the event of the last few hours alone!

Yet as Erik sat, gazing up at her, he suddenly felt so small, so vulnerable by her presence he felt he might crumble beneath it; her strength, her composure…

Erik had thought she would tug the ring from her figure, offer it back to him and leave.

Instead she began to sing

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you, here beside you…”

She appeared on the verge of tears yet her voice didn’t break; in no small part due to his teachings ironically and Christine came to stand before him, eyes shining with nervous anticipation. Perhaps she’d gone too far, rejected him too many times…

Eriks’ eyes widened in shock, his theory of madness and illusions flashed again in his mind

He sang back, almost out of pure instinct, whenever she sang he wanted to join her to have their voices invisibly entwining as they had during their Don Juan Triumphant duet…  
He was hesitant as he answered

‘All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me’

Christine’s smile widened, she felt her heart lurch within her chest, aching for the poor, tortured soul before her who had never been shown any scrap of affection or love yet so readily offered his heart to her despite the misguided, cruel nature of his actions. How could he know how to display affection and trust when he’d never been shown it in the first place?

But as she’d tried to leave with Raoul, whom she’d assumed to be her true love, she’d realized the what she felt for Raoul was simply a strong friendship, born of their early years spent together and rekindled upon their surprise reunion so many years later. But it was not love, not in the way she loved her Angel of Music, the love she wanted.

Erik had offered her a choice and she’d made it.  
Christine smile slightly as more tears formed in the corners of her rich brown eyes, she’d decided. Decided she wanted to be the one to show him what love could be, how love could feel with someone who reciprocated your feelings. 

“Anywhere you go, let me go too

That's all I ask of you”

She watched Erik stand, taking in his nervousness, his hesitancy, which she could not blame him for given her past behaviour and actions towards him.

Erik swallowed almost fearfully, awaiting the moment she revealed it all to be a trick, to pay him back for all the wrong her had dealt her, though he hoped beyond hope this was not the case, which was why he sang in response one more 

“Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you.”

Christine gave a gasp of laughter, nervous as it was, and took his hands in her own

“Love me, that’s all I ask…of you” 

Her last note echoed throughout the stone chamber, unnoticed by the man and woman.

Christine leant up, surprised when Erik allowed her to press her lips briefly to his.

While lacking the intensity the first two kisses they’d shared had held, it was loving, genuine in it’s own unique way.

Erik’s hands came to her cheeks, eyes searching hers for any hint of doubt in her decision or fear at their close proximity. He found none.  
His chest felt tight, his heart was racing…could this truly be happening? Was really saying…

“Christine…I-” he started

But they broke their gazes from each other as the shouts of enraged, fearful locals became louder, police shouting orders and a thundering of a dozen or more frenzied footsteps sounded just beyond the open, steel grate wall.

Erik grasped Christine’s arms, they would have to leave now if they had any hope of getting away 

“Christine, is this what you want? Truly what you want, because you must leave now if not. Think Christine, of what the Vicomte can offer you, the life you can have, compared to what little I can give in comparison…” he urged firmly, he needed her to be sure. Needed to make sure she had time to escape should she choose.

Yet she set her expression

“I have considered all of that, my Angel, I have. This is my choice.” She insisted, taking his wrist with a reassuring squeeze.

There was no lie in her eyes and Erik nodded, he had no idea what made her change her mind but wasn’t going to let her go, wasn’t going to push her away again, ever.

He took her hand and lead her up the small set of stone steps, ensuring she did not slip. He released her only long enough to collect his cloak before tugging her gently to his large ornate chair.

Their eyes met intensely as he sat, Christine perching carefully on his lap, never breaking eye contact, Erik with his hand on her sides to steady her.  
She gently placed a hand to his scarred face

“Turn your face away, from the garish light of day…” Christine started  
Overcome with happiness, Erik added

“Listen to the music of the…”

(Both) “Night” 

Together they pulled the heavy black cloak over so that it covered them both.

Moment later guards, police and the mob of enraged locals ready to catch the fearsome Opera Ghost entered the catacombs…only to find it empty. Perhaps not of objects, as they found the grand piano, swan bed and ornately carved, meticulously destined chair, but any hint of the objects owner, The Vicomte De Changey, his paramour the rising Opera star Christine Daae’ nor their horrifying hostage taker was worryingly absent.

Meg Giry glanced around, unintentionally awed by the hundreds of candlesticks lighting the stone island that held the bed, the piano, the alcove containing sketches and paintings…

But as she reached the dark throne like chair, she paused, fingers touching the golden designs carved into the wood when something caught her eye.

There on the seat of the chair was a white mask, and a diamond engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was picturing the 2004 movie version but the end is a tribute to the stage musical


End file.
